1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label sheet provided with a first label which is to be attached to an object and a label sheet creating device which prints out the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H7-129087 are a conventional label sheet having a merchandise label to be attached to a merchandise or the like and an index label for data checking, and the label sheet creating device thereof.
The label sheet comprises predetermined numbers of merchandise labels each to be attached to a merchandise or a package thereof, and an index label for data checking, the merchandise labels and the index label being consecutively provided. Data, such as characters and numbers is printed on the merchandise label. A bar code corresponding to the numeral data printed on the merchandise label is printed on the index label.
The label sheet is created by the following procedures. First, a product name code is entered through the input unit of the creating device. Print data on a merchandise corresponding to the product name code is read out from a memory. The print data and numeral data entered through the input unit are supplied to a label printer, thereby printing out a merchandise label. Bar code data corresponding the numeral data printed on the merchandise label is created, supplied to the label printer, thereby printing out an index label.
The conventional label sheet is constituted by combining the merchandise label which indicates information on a merchandise and the index label which indicates code information created by coding a first information on the merchandise label. Because the numeral data indicated by the merchandise label and the code information indicated by the index label correspond with each other, it is possible to check the numeral data indicated by the merchandise label by reading out the code information indicated by the index label.
The merchandise label has information which is not always appropriate if indicated on the merchandise label, or information which is inappropriate if indicated therein but necessary and convenient in managing the merchandise label.
According to the conventional label sheet, however, information indicated on the merchandise label and the index label correspond with each other. Therefore, there is an inconvenience such that information inappropriate if indicated is indicated on the merchandise label.
On the other hand, limiting information to be indicated on the merchandise label limits information to be indicated on the index label, resulting in inappropriate management of the merchandise label.